


Want To Reminisce?

by HMSquared



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Accidents, Almost Kiss, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Het, Canon Dialogue, Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Earthquakes, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am super proud of how this turned out, Mind Games, Present Tense, Revenant’s emotions are COMPLICATED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: The Ring malfunctions, eliminating everyone except for two people: Revenant and Loba.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Revenant
Kudos: 14





	Want To Reminisce?

Revenant and Loba hate this, being forced to work together. They glare at each other with the fury of a thousand suns. Mirage is there too, awkwardly making jokes as they loot Fragment West.

“If your daddy saw you being this greedy, what would he say?” Revenant snarls. Loba nearly lunges, stopping when he laughs. “You’re easy to tease, girly.”

“Shut up, demonio.” Revenant smirks. Before he can reply, Mirage suddenly doubles over in pain. “Mirage?”

“Ow…” He’s clutching his ears. When Mirage pulls one hand away, there’s blood. Loba’s eyebrow raises.

“You skinsuits and your whining,” Revenant snaps. There’s a loud popping sound and they duck inside one of the buildings. But it isn’t a gunshot.

Mirage freezes in the doorway. His fingers twitch and shake. After a moment, Loba’s eyes widen. She swears loudly in Spanish.

The Ring advances on them, a bright wall of orange. It hits Mirage and he screams, evaporating in a cloud of dust. Loba curls in on herself; Revenant growls in defiance.

There’s nothing they can do. The enemies wait.

It doesn’t kill them. Loba’s eyelids flutter open in curiosity. Revenant is halfway up the wall, scanning the arena.

“They’re all gone.” He watches her stand with a huff.

“You’re lying…” Loba trails off. Mirage’s banner is lying on the ground, blinking. She looks up at Revenant. “Where’s the nearest beacon?”

“Do you want a working one?” He’s only half joking. Following Revenant’s gaze, Loba sees the issue. Every nearby respawn beacon is flickering and buzzing. The Ring doesn’t seem to be on.

Before she can respond, there’s another rumble. The wall Revenant is pinned to rattles and crumbles. He dives inside, tackling Loba in the process.

_ BOOM! _

They’re surrounded by bits of rock and twisted metal. Loba’s pants are ripped up, but neither of them seem to be injured. Revenant crawls into a sitting position.

“Well, looks like it’s just you and me, girlie. Want to reminisce?” His eyes flash dangerously. Sitting across from him, she shakes her head.

“Burn in hell.” Revenant smirks. He knows Blisk will be scrambling to fix the issue, but clearly something happened. Besides, it’s not like they have anywhere to go.

He and Loba have all the time in the world.

After thirty minutes, she starts fiddling with her bracelet. Revenant watches the motion, trying to comprehend it. He really doesn’t understand skin suits.

Loba’s hair is frizzy. There’s dirt on her cheek and her pants are scuffed. Yet under the afternoon sun, Revenant thinks she looks kind of pretty. Not in  _ that  _ way, though. Not in the “hey, can I kiss you…”

His thoughts trail off. That’s it!

Revenant has a way to mess with Loba. He has a way to make her feel true pain while keeping her alive. He starts crawling across the room.

She looks up as Revenant approaches. Once again, he straightens to a sitting position.

Loba has never seen the expression on his face before. Normally, Revenant is sinister or angry. But now his face is flat, unreadable. He tilts his head.

“What are you looking at?” She spits the words out. Revenant blinks, continuing to stare. Loba slowly backs away, suddenly very uncomfortable.

That single action, backing away, is what causes his face to break. Now Revenant looks… unsettled. He motions her forward.

“Seriously, Revenant, what the hell do you want?”

“What do you think, girlie?” There’s something in his eyes, something soft and… human. The last shred of Revenant’s humanity wants out, the shred that got him into this situation.

Loba still doesn’t seem to understand. Then he leans close, not close enough to touch her but right on the edge, and she does. Revenant’s face is unusually soft, unusually serene. She backs away.

“No… No.” He doesn’t listen. Loba’s head smacks into the wall; she’s out of room. Revenant is two inches away.

They wake up in the respawn chamber. Loba is curled up, protecting herself. Revenant materializes on the other side of the room; he doesn’t move to touch her.

She looks up, sees him standing there, and shoots to her feet. Loba runs like a bat out of hell; Revenant doesn’t bother trying to follow.

According to Bangalore, an earthquake messed with the network. Revenant hears her say this to Loba and walks away.

He begins to wander the halls, deep in thought. Revenant tries to picture what would have happened.

He doesn’t care for her in that romantic, sexual way. He doesn’t care for her at all, frankly. Revenant shivers in disgust at the thought of kissing Loba.

The tiny, seemingly inconsequential part of him that might’ve cared flickers away in a puff of blonde dust.


End file.
